With the advancement of modern electronic technologies, the display panel of display device may incorporate additional structures to support more functions. For example, touch control structure may be incorporated to support touch control function to provide users with application convenience.
Currently, to reduce the thickness of display panel and support touch control function at the same time, touch control structure is often integrated into display panel. When the capacitive touch control structure is used, the touch control electrodes of the capacitive touch control structure may be directly formed on the same substrate as display structure. However, such configuration may cause certain issues.
According to the present disclosure, control circuits of the display panel may include functional modules such as signal amplifiers and analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog converters. When the touch control driving signals are received and processed by those functional modules, distortions may occur. That is, the detected values of the touch driving signals may differ from the actual values of the touch driving signals. When the received touch control driving signals are processed, the control circuits (for example, the integrated circuit) may include additional noise detection processing to precisely extract the touch control position. Such approach may increase the power consumption of the control circuit and slow down the processing speed.
The disclosed integrated touch control display panel and touch display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.